minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Artiopas 3: Inkamde'ir
(NOTE: This is my official entry for the Artiopas Remake Competition, the other two Artiopas stories I made are now spin-offs, set in another universe. Don't forget to read the real Artiopas series made by Yoshfico123. Enjoy! - DekuDesu!) Sweet, an admin tag. I thought it would take ages to get this, in fact, I thought I would never get it. But LAR2 may come stronger than ever, perhaps even as big as the rumored Giant mob. But he cannot look like it, right? He is a hacker, not a mob. He's not a zombie. Oh yeah... He's a hacker... That explains why I said he can be bigger... I know he died a few hours ago, but he has not disappeared. I feel like heading to the hills and talking to Adam. Ooh, he’s just playing tennis, looks fun. Hey, Adam. Ya trying to relax? Yeah, I need a break after serving that hacker. Of course ya do, but, ya sure he’s a hacker? He might be a player who has had a rough history with this server. Eh, the past is the past. He’s gone. Let’s be happy. I don’t think so, I think he’s gonna come back, stronger than ever, we need to prepare for the worst. Ya think so? Just be calm. We’ll defeat him for sure. Ya sure? Of course, remember this; All Is Well. In the Negatorium’s Server... Ugh, they’re still too strong. I have thought lowly of the outcome of their potential. But, what will the rest of them think...? He opens a sliding door, revealing a secret base. <303> Don’t tell me, they killed you again, LAR2. Unfortunately, they did. GOD DAMN IT! WHY MUST THEY ALWAYS FOIL OUR PLANS! ARE THEY THAT STRONG? Perhaps they aren‘t strong, but LAR2 is just weak. They all chuckle, except for LAR2 Alright, alright. Quiet down! I’ve already had a rough history with that server, I don’t want one with this server! null <303> I agree. But, how will we take control of that server? The Negatorium needs it’s own server for planning. It won’t be long before Microsoft or Mojang find this server and close it down. I have an idea, and it involves all of us. <303> What is it? You’ll see, soon enough. They all laugh like maniacs. Dude, we don’t need to worry. He’s gone. Ya sure? He might come back, and definitely stronger than ever. He probably won’t. I gotta go, see ya. But there’s always a cha- Never mind, see ya. But, I know that he is coming back, bigger, stronger, deadlier. I have to warn the other admins. I went to Geodashie, who was luckily with the other admins. I randomly joined in their chat session. And that’s why, I crave for ice cream, to the point that my stomach rumbles. That’s cool. Hey there, I’ve got something to say. Oh look! It’s our savior! Is there a griefer? No, but something else. Well, then speak up! Remember the hacker? Ugh, that god damn enemy of ours, LAR2, he’s been nothing but trouble. Good thing I placed a form of command blocks back at the maintenance room, if he ever comes back, the command blocks will ban him every five seconds! Sweet! I’ve got less things to worry about now! Hey guys, keep the command blocks a secret. If he finds out about ’em, the server will be in chaos once more. Duh. Ya don’t need to be sassy. Oh well, I‘m gonna patrol the area. Sure! Just remember, keep the command blocks a secret. I promise. If he ever finds out, then the server is in chaos. That’s why I’m here. Haha, yeah. Have fun patrolling the area! I left the chat session, and since I’m an admin, I decided that patrolling the area seems logical, I was near the game rooms but... Crap. Hello there, you fatsack of chum. What? How the hell did you get here? Ya should be- I suddenly remembered; Keep it a secret. Do I look like an eight year old to you? Hell no! I will not accept defeat like this! Just get out of here! The past is the past, it’s history! Indeed, it was the past, but a grueling, tortureful, and bothersome past, which I will never forget. It’s a past that perhaps needs to be perceived as what should go down in history you ignorant f— Just shut up! It’s not too late to do the right thing! I have tried so many times long ago to do ”The Right Thing”! It never got me anywhere! Mark my words! I will be ba— I banned him as fast as I could. That coward didn’t finish his sentence. But... He’s back. So, yer an admin now, eh? How the hell did you unban yourself! I packed some extra VPNs so I can change my IP Address. Ugh, I guess I’m stupid. I’ve got nothing else to say in this crappypa— Are you serious? You really had to break the fourth wall? Can we just get through ONE storyline without mentioning the audience? Aren’t you breaking the fourth wall right now? Oh ya, you have a point. Anyways, now that— I banned him again, he, to my surprise, didn‘t return. Well, at least for a while. ”FORGET IT, I WAS DONE ANYWAY.” I could’ve sworn that I heard those words as I banned him. I knew he would come back sooner or later, his assault isn’t over yet. I need to warn them, now. I ran to them, but Geodashie looked up to the sky, I thought he was daydreaming but he had an angry look on his face, even Eggman and Deezknots did the same. They were definitely irritated, something was bugging them, I decided to look up. I realized what they were upset about. WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT NOW, YOU GODDAMN PEST? I AM QUITE THE OPP- No, you aren’t! You’re the most stupid person in the- Shut up you piece of crap! I’ve got backup from my friends, and it’s time. TIME FOR ALL OF YOU UNFORGIVING IDIOTS TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO ME TORMENTED! You’ve already gotten your revenge countless Times! How many times must you assault us until you’re finally satisfied, pest?! Not much, just your server and making all of you our puppets should do it. That’s it! We’re gonna beat you up until you give up! COME AT ME, PUNK! I saw four players appear out of a random portal behind him. I knew who they were, their usernames made it obvious. Entity 303, Herobrine, Null, and Lick. The four of them were there. <303> This is surely the best idea he's ever had, wouldn't you agree, Dashie? That's Geodashie for ya! <303> Shut up! Do I look like i care?! Anyways, this is 100% the most crippling experience that you will have, surrender the server, or it's bye bye to lil' ol' Geodashie!! (W.I.P.) Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Artiopas Remakes Category:Artiopas Remake Competition Category:Asphyxii Category:Asphyxii